The present invention relates to a lift device for lifting and moving pinball games. Pinball games typically are mounted well above the floor on upstanding support legs, and they are normally quite heavy. Furthermore, pinball games include a considerable amount of rather delicate mechanisms which can be easily damaged by rough handling. Accordingly, there have heretofore been provided lift devices for lifting and moving pinball games. These prior lift devices typically comprise a box-shaped wheeled carriage which is dimensioned to be moved beneath the pinball game between the support legs thereof. The carriage is approximately the same length as the pinball game and has a height slightly less than the elevation of the pinball game. Mounted on the box-like carriage is an elevator mechanism supporting a large rectangular platform which is engageable with the bottom of the pinball game and can be raised and lowered for raising and lowering the pinball game.
While these prior lift devices operate quite satisfactorily, they are extremely large, heavy and unwieldy devices. Thus, while these prior lift devices are operable to permit one man to lift and move a pinball game, they are so heavy and bulky that it takes two men to move the lift device itself, particularly in the case of carrying the lift device up and down stairs, lifting it onto and off of trucks and the like. Furthermore, the size of the prior lift devices makes it difficult to maneuver them in close quarters.